I am Strong
by ayameru
Summary: I am Strong... He repeated this phrase over and over again in his head as he was pushed over onto the bed. I could kill him with my bare hands if I wanted to. Pirate!ArthurXHostage!Kiku. Not suitable for minors.


_I am strong._

He repeated this phrase over and over again in his head as he was pushed over onto the bed.

_I could kill him with my bare hands if I wanted to._

He closed his eyes as a hand caressed his face. He felt a gentle kiss on his lips.

He had willingly submitted himself to confinement before- he did not want to interact with others, so he shut himself up in his house for centuries. Other people annoyed him and irritated him to no end- it was better to just not interact with them.

"This is no different"- he told himself daily.

"This is no different- I am as free as before."

The only difference was that he did not have to move at all- there was always someone near him, doing his every bidding, observing his every move. If he wanted a cup of water, he needed only to motion so, and someone would instantly bring it to him.

He did not need to move from his huge, luxurious bed, in a huge, well decorated room.

He also could not move from his bed, even if he wanted to.

"But I don't want to," he told himself.

His left foot was cuffed with a long chain to a leg of the large bed so that he could not take more than 5 steps from the bed without slicing off his leg. And how many times had he seriously contemplated doing so?

He squeezed his eyes together as he felt the hand slip in between the folds of his nagajuban. He shivered as he felt the cold hand gently pass over his upper body, trailing its fingers lightly on his skin.

He had lost. He had fought to protect, but he had lost. The difference in level between him and his family, and "them" was shocking. It was an instantaneous fall.

He was captured after an assault attempt; the last, most vicious attempt at causing damage. So filled with anger… And yet, was foiled so easily…

"They" were laughing as he jumped into their camp with his sword, determined to stab or cut, or at least scar someone…. Anyone…

For everything they had done to his family.

By the time he arrived, after his sister brought the news of invasion, it was too late. Only blood and battered bodies of his brothers were there. He winced at their scars and bruises as he helped his sister clean them up. They told him of the horrors.

Of the white men.

The white men…

Against the desperate cries of his siblings begging him not to go, he had taken the sword and ran out.

The last cry of his sister trailed him- "Kiku! Please!!! Come back!! Please!!"

"Hey Arthur," one man had yelled, laughing. "Look what I've caught!"

The man had grabbed his arm as he dodged his sword and punched him in the stomach. Kiku doubled over, his body in shock, dropping his sword.

Blood drained from his face as he was held up by his arm, gasping for air, as a blond man slowly stood up, his face illuminated by the bonfire.

The eyebrows.

The white man with the eyebrows… The man his brothers had warned against.

"Restrain him, Francis," Arthur ordered. Francis winked at Kiku and twisted his arm up onto his back, and kicked the back of his knees. As his knees gave way, Kiku fell hard onto them. Francis grabbed his other arm and tied both of them up behind his back, and pushed him over into the ground. Kiku hit his body on the ground, and felt his chin scrape on the dirt.

"Careful," Arthur said, his lips curled up. "He looks very fragile. We don't want his pretty face damaged."

"That's true," Francis laughed. "My fault." He lifted Kiku up by his arm.

Arthur stepped in front of Kiku and lifted his chin up with his hand, forcing him to meet his gaze. Kiku glared, but Arthur only smiled back, maliciously.

Arthur studied the Asian face. He looked to be only a boy, but from what he had heard of the Asian nations, some of these people were far older than he would ever expect.

Other than the scrape on his chin, his skin was flawless, and his black hair and black eyes matched, making the fire in his eyes even more vivid. His body was small and looked very frail. It was a wonder how he was planning on doing anything with his sword.

After much studying, Arthur declared, "He's mine," and motioned Francis to follow him.

Kiku was carried into the main tent and tied to a pole.

He would rather forget that night.

Before the week was over, he was chained to the bed in a large, western mansion.

Kiku felt a tug at his waist as Arthur pulled on the waist rope, which slipped out of its knot, leaving the nagajuban unbound. He felt the front of his nagajuban slowly pushed open to expose his naked body to his captor.

After a light kiss on Kiku's neck, Arthur trailed the tips of his fingers down the boy's body, all the way down to his waist, then down to his thighs. He watched in amusement as the boy reflexively closed his thighs at his touch. Kiku's eyes were still closed.

A chill went down his spine as he felt his member picked up and toyed with. Arthur was gently trailing his fingertips along it, too.

Kiku gripped the bed sheets next to him, and bit his lower lips, his eyes still squeezed shut. He willed himself to not react. He begged his body to not respond. Please don't. Please don't…

Arthur's lips curled up in delight as his hand was pushed by the rising mass, getting harder.

"Look here," he whispered. "You are so perverted… Aren't you embarrassed…?"

His lips curled up even more as he heard soft whimpering and felt another shudder. His captive's body was so small that every movement shook it visibly and vividly.

It was hot and hard. Arthur took the liberty of liking the tip. It gave him another shudder. He gleefully began sucking on it, with his eyes up, studying his Kiku's face from below. He smiled as he began to feel quivering, and saw Kiku cover up his face with his sleeve.

"You like it, don't you?" Arthur asked, stroking Kiku's member.

When there was no response, he suddenly lost patience grabbed the boy's arm and tore it off his face. The boy's face was streaming with tears, and his bottom lip was red from blood that he drew from himself.

"Well?" He demanded, staring straight into Kiku's frightened eyes. The fire that was in the two charcoal-black eyes was gone, and only emptiness and fear remained. He squeezed Kiku's member tightly, and fresh tears sprang from his eyes. He hastily shook his head left to right, denying the statement.

"You lie," Arthur sneered, his cocky smile returning. "What's all this, then?" He trailed the Kiku's wetness onto his stomach. Kiku shook his head again, mortified.

Arthur grabbed hold of the boy's cheeks, stopping the head from moving, making him stare back at his vivid green eyes. Wanting to tear his eyes away from the emerald eyes that resembled daggers, but being unable to move his head, Kiku closed his eyes.

Arthur became irritated yet again. He let go of Kiku's cheeks, and grabbed hold of his penis and jerked it. Kiku could not stop himself from letting out a breath of pain and opening his eyes.

Arthur smiled, and began to rhythmically stroke him, with his other hand still pinning Kiku's arm to the bed. He began to whimper and shake his head, even more tears streaming down his face. His body twisted in protest as he tried to squirm away from Arthur, but the chain on his ankle and the iron grip on his hand did not allow him to move.

Suddenly, Arthur let go of both his arm and his penis. Kiku wanted to take a sigh of relief, but he knew what was coming. He hears a few clicks, and felt the bed sink in a little bit with a creak.

His body shook involuntarily as Arthur forced himself inside him.

He could never get used to the initial sensation. He sucked in air, and then let go, with his eyes squeezed shut, letting Arthur take his ways through, being rocked, not even bothering to brace himself with his arms anymore. He let all resistance within him escape, and let his body go limp.

His tears stopped streaming.

This is not my body. This body is just a shell. A doll.

It will all be over soon…

_I am strong_…


End file.
